


高速2.0

by qiongxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongxi/pseuds/qiongxi
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	高速2.0

没有什么比再来几次更加美妙，卢修斯心想。

将妻子抱回卧室，再合上门窗，密闭的空间总会让人产生类似疯狂的思想，这里只有两人，谁也不会进来，谁也不会出去。

那么，纳西莎将会任由他支配。

噢，梅林。

“亲爱的，我们继续，我知道你还没累。”卢修斯利用体型的优势牢牢地压制住身下的妻子，并不打算放过她。

“别，已经够了！”纳西莎气得两眼直瞪卢修斯。

“真的不要吗？”一脸遗憾的表情，势要松开，卢修斯另一边却悄悄掀开身下人的裙摆，搭上毫无遮蔽的大腿内侧，寻找顶端的那颗花珠。

“啊…你…你在做什么…”气得紧绷的身体不知怎的突然失了力气，松松软软的，腿间的缝隙开始流淌些许汁水出来，纳西莎本来抵着卢修斯的双拳现在只能尚且抓住臂膀，不让自己彻底垮掉。

顶端微红的花珠被时轻时重地揉搓，纳西莎感觉自己浑身泛热，“啊，好想要，好想有什么东西进去。”开始涌出失去理智的想法。卢修斯其实早就硬得肿胀，但是贸然进入势必要伤着她，他忍住抽插的冲动，继续做好润滑。

甬道口已经无法正常的闭合，从内汩汩流出透明的液体。纳西莎感觉空虚得难受，被情欲掌控的她嘴里也泻出一些胡话，“卢…卢克…快进来啊。”

以吻封缄，卢修斯扶住下体直捣黄龙，没有任何阻碍。两人饥渴地交换着唾液，身下有节奏的律动，肉体拍打的声响持续着，除了他们俩，谁也不敢靠近这间屋子。

舒爽。卢修斯能想到的只有这两个字，紧紧被包裹的感觉让他食髓知味，抚摸妻子光滑细腻的肌肤让他又生出其他想法。他抱住她翻了个身，从居高临下的位置转为下面，但是压制方依旧是他。

“西茜，来上来，自己动。”卢修斯扶着纳西莎的腰，对准自己直挺的物什，让她稳当地坐下来。

“啊！你！你别太过分！”纳西莎脸红得不行，支支吾吾地凶了一下，刚才突然被进入毫无防备。

卢修斯觉得他的西茜真是可爱极了，让人更加想侵犯。他引导着她，“来，把屁股抬高，对就是这样，然后坐下来。”纳西莎对卢修斯命令式的口吻从来没有抵抗力。她学得很快，但是这种取悦男人的招数，作为布莱克的大家闺秀还是从心理上有些排斥的，可卢修斯总有办法让她沉沦其中。

她迷失在卢修斯给她的性的快感里，平常的礼数忘得一干二净，此刻她只有卢修斯。

“啊，要…要到了…”

“西茜…放松。”

高潮来临，绷住的双腿微微抽搐，湿润的阴道壁吸附住肉棒，卢修斯忍不住剧烈的刺激，狠狠抽插了两下，随即白浊尽数浇灌在甬道深处。


End file.
